


Rescuing Jack

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Series: Angelic Ways [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: This weekend Kevin has been after me.  "Your boy is stuck like I am, you want him to find love irl, maybe you should show him what it's like to fall."   Okay Kevin, I'm working on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas comes to me on day. “(y/n) I need your help with something. I don’t know how much you know about Jack. He’s been away for a while and I’ve tracked him down. He needs our help but with the babies and Dean’s changes well I don’t know what to do.” I look at the angel. “DEAN” I yell. He’ll hear me no matter where I call from. Dean comes in from the garage. “Tell him, Cas. He can make is own decision and he can help.” 

Dean and Cas go back out to the garage to talk. Dean comes back a little while later and he looks so torn. “Honey, if you need to go, go. We will all still be here and he’s family. We don’t leave family out there alone.” Dean looks relieved and kisses me deeply. He places his hand on my belly stretching it to encompass the 4 lives in there and says, “I love you.” 4 little wiggles and my reply say we love him too. I follow him to the bedroom. “Dean, there’s a place you can reach in Jack that will calm him. Remind him that his mother was/is part of Earth and she did great things for our country and the planet. Get him to tap into that part of his being. It will ground him and help him gain control.” Dean repeats what I have told him then texts it to me, so he will have a record of it. He’s not as sure of his powers yet so he still uses old coping mechanisms. “One more thing, Dean, apologize from me because we took you away.” 

Dean kisses me deeply again and apologizes for being gone, again. I shake my head. This is part of our life, a part I accepted a long time before you came along and will always understand. Travel safely my love.”

I follow him to Baby and Sam is already there. Cas looks exhausted as he collapses in the back seat. I hug Sam and he too pats my tummy. Then they leave. 

They find Jack in an abandoned Hogan on the Navajo Reservation in New Mexico. He’s been staying there because no one visits that place anymore. The Navajo people abandon buildings where a person has died. Jack has been feeding off the negative energy surrounding a house that has been abandoned. Trapped inside his own head he’s not getting stronger than he was when Lucifer took his grace. With his parents gone, Cas worried about Heaven and Dean working with a Dominion, Jack didn’t know where to go. (y/n) had warded the bunker too well so he couldn’t live there. He was being hunted by law enforcement everywhere. Jack tried everything he could think of to kill himself including going back to the ApocolypseWorld but it wasn’t as empty as it should have been eventually he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t actually kill himself. He wanted purpose, but he couldn’t find one.


	2. Calming Jack

Hearing the roar of the motor he rushed to the opening in the side of the Hogan and panicked. It was them, his family! They couldn’t see Jack like this. He had to hide but where do you hide in a round house? He couldn’t sneak out the only entrance faced the road. His clothes were in tatters. He was dirty, and he had missed them so much. Jack stood frozen in the center of the house crying, flagellating himself when Cas walked up to the opening. He spoke gently to the boy. “Jack, can we talk to you?” the poor boy was so lost he couldn’t speak. Cas wouldn’t step into the house without Jack’s permission but Dean pushed past him. Dean stepped into the room and reached for the young man. Jack tried to repel Dean but Dean absorbed the pressure and kept advancing. Jack backed up in fear. Dean kept advancing and he spoke softly. “Jack, you have nothing to fear. I want you to think about something. Think about your mother, Jack, Kelly was a human. She was part of Earth. She did good things for people and the planet. Tap into her strength and her love for the planet. It will ground you. It will calm you.” Jack had stopped moving. Dean was able to advance on him. Dean placed one hand on Jacks shoulder and the young man instantly calmed. “Can you feel the grounding properties of the Earth? It flows through you. It flows around all of us. Most people are influenced by it to keep them grounded. You just have to use that part of your, your family, to ground yourself.” Jack shook his head and turned away from Dean and Cas. He pushed through the boarded up door behind him with his powers then ran from the building. Cas moved to follow him but Dean stopped him. 

As Jack ran he could hear Dean speaking to him. Dean kept repeating, “You can tap into the grounding forces of the Earth to calm yourself.” Jack stopped leaning against a rock he could feel the forces of nature flowing around him. He touched each force one at a time and found the calming forces in the elements of the rock behind him. He did feel better but losing contact with the rock pulled the calm from him. He picked up a small pebble and felt better again. He sat in the shade of the rock picking up pebbles and stones around him. Rubbing a few together he reduced a sand stone pebble to grit. Each grain of stand allowed him to calm as he picked up each. He moved from each stone or pebble to another. As Jack placed the rocks down he formed a pattern in a circle in front of him. He got up many times in the next few hours searching for the things to add to the sand painting he was creating. He used plant materials to create different colors and shades. At sunset, Dean, Cas and Sam found him with his circle of imagery in front of him. Jack was talking through his feelings as he touched each part of the sand painting in front of him. Dean squatted down beside Jack and asked if he could snap a picture of the creation. Jack nodded his permission and Sam used his smart phone to capture the image. The men sat near Jack in the cooling evening. Eventually Sam shivered in the cold. Dean touched his shoulder and the man warmed. Jack noticed the movement. 

“There’s something different about you Dean.” the young man observed. Dean said, “We can discuss that some other time. I want to know if you feel better?” Jack gave him a half smile but also shook his head. “I’m not sure about all of this. It hurts to be in this world where doing good also causes bad. I feel like I have wandered all over the universe and found nothing to help. I tried going back to Apocalypse World and nothing helped there either.” Dean broke in. “I think you may have been looking for the wrong thing. Your help lies in people and you haven’t been turning to the people you truly need.” There were people, beings on Earth that could have helped you. Sam and I discovered one of these beings, Jack. With her, we can help you. You have to give us permission to help you though.” When Jack didn’t respond, Cas tried to push him into an answer. Jack pulled back from the pressure. Sam tapped Cas on the shoulder and cocked his head away from the place where they all sat. Cas understood the gesture. Sam and Cas rose then stepped away. Dean looked at them and said, lets make camp here for the night. There are 4 tarps in the back of Baby and a thermal blanket there as well. Bring the rope and the purple go bag.” Cas and Sam walked back to the car to get the equipment.   
Dean continued to talk softly to Jack. “Jack we found someone extraordinary while we were looking for you. She has powers like an angel, but she has more powers than Lucifer or Crowley. She’s a wonderful person, Jack. She does so much for people too. She has 3 sons and they have been taught how to help their community as well as fight the things we’ve been trying to get control over here. (y/n) you have to meet her Jack. You’ll love her as much as I do, I’m sure of it.” Jack looked up at the word “love.” He looked into Dean’s eyes and could see it all. The love that Dean had found. The peace in Dean’s heart about hunting or not hunting. The future laying out in front of Dean with a family and freedom from his old destiny. Jack was overwhelmed by the things he saw in Dean’s eyes. Jack looked away as Dean continued to talk. “I have babies coming Jack, 4 little angels are going to be here in about a month. (y/n) is so strong Jack, she just keeps working. Her friends are awesome too. I think you’re going to love it in Oklahoma Jack….” The young man’s face broke out in a beaming smile as he listened to the joy in Dean’s voice. He moved to another blank space and feeling the happiness radiating from Dean, he made another image. He worked as the others set up camp. They strung a rope from 2 rock climbing camming devices in 2 boulders. Instead of laying a tarp over the rope they connected two tarps and threw the third over the connection. The fourth tarp was for the ground. Sam found tend anchors in the bag with the camming devices. The thermal blanket had a large plastic sheet rolled up with it. They used it to block one end of the triangle tent. Dean gathered firewood and started a fire. When Jack finished his other sand painting he asked for Sam’s phone and took a picture of it. By midnight the men had all taken a place in the makeshift tent and were talking like 4 friends camping instead of a troubled Nephilim, a beleaguered Angel, a Dominion spouse and Sam. Jack tried to joke and poke fun at the guys with his limited knowledge of human behavior and language but the funnies usually back fired. Eventually Sam stretched out and slept. Dean tried to do the same but he kept one ear focused on the conversation between Cas and Jack.


	3. Settling Jacks Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weekend Kevin has been after me. "Your boy is stuck like I am, you want him to find love irl, maybe you should show him what it's like to fall." Okay Kevin, I'm working on it.

The two beings compared notes about humans and the weird things they did. Dean chuckled softly when they had something so misinterpreted. Cas talked about (y/n)’s sons. “like you they are Nephilim but unlike you, they do not exhibit all the troubles you seem to have. Their mother may have had something to do with it, but I don’t know. The oldest is magical with mechanical items. You know how you could start a car without the key or wires. He seems to be able to return broken things back to working condition by taking them apart, cleans them then he blows on them. Once he puts them back together they work. It must be his breath.” Dean chuckles so the father figure and young man move back out into the cold night. Cas continues, “The middle son he has a musical gift and has the most impressive way with young people. The girls love him and the way he talks to them. I can’t explain the pull he has with the hurting and lost people in the community where they live. He’s always helping someone, but he seems so lonely as well.” Cas thought of Kevin and Jack could see in the angel’s eyes the young man with the wildly colored hair, glasses and acne. Jack shook his head when something deep in him started to smolder with heat. Cas started talking about Rich and his affinity with animals. When Cas finished talking, Jack moved back to the center of the sleeping tent, he curled into a ball on his side. Dean and Sam were head to head across one end and down one side. Cas laid with his head near Dean’s feet and the three men formed a protective perimeter around Jack. For the first time in his life, Jack slept, his body and mind rested. He kept a hand wrapped around a sparkling rock and relaxed through the short time of darkness left. 

Dean and Sam were up with first light leaving the sleeping angels behind as they reignited the fire they banked before sleeping a few hours before. In the purple bag, Sam found instant coffee and a campfire pot to boil water in. He had brought the potable water container from Baby. The bag also contained breakfast bars and freeze-dried fruit. Sam shook his head, these had to be part of (y/n)’s influence. The bag was her signature color. Sam thought about returning to Sand Springs and the woman he had waiting there. He hoped the union he had with her would be as strong as (y/n)’s with Dean. Jack stirred as the light hit his face. He placed a hand on the ground as he sat up and his demeanor changed to calm, cool and collected. Jack and Cas took down the tent, folded the tarps and walked them back to the Impala. Dean and Sam followed. 

“How am I going to stay sane on this drive?” Jack asked. Dean scruffed the boy’s hair and his touch removed the doubt and anxiety the boy felt. “Just like that” Dean said softly. Jack was amazed by the difference he felt. He leaned back in the back seat to listen while Dean where they were going. The drive took 2 days because Dean knew he needed to take his time getting Jack used to being around people. He started with a small gas station. They had dinner in a busy diner. The next morning Dean stopped at a tourist attraction filled with people. Shortly before they arrived back in Sand Springs, Dean stopped at a large discount store to equip Jack with the things he would need to be with people again. He called home to see if the garage apartment was empty. I assured him it was. 

As they pulled into the upper driveway of the old house Dean said, “We have an apartment over the garage, you’ll bunk there until we have things settled around here. I’m not sure what guest rooms are open at the moment. Meanwhile, Cas will stay with you. Sam will be in this house, I’ll be across the alley. If you have any problems just say my name, I’ll hear you.” The 4 men climbed the outside stairs to the apartment. Sam was in the lead so he opened the door and lead the group inside. The room was studio apartment sized. A closet and bathroom were along the back wall near the alley. The kitchen, bedroom and living room were at the front to take advantage of the windows on three sides. Sam showed Jack the kitchen which was fully stocked. He pushed up the dining table into it’s holder and pulled down the murphy bed in it’s place. Jack was intrigued. Dean and Sam let him play as they took the stairs and went their separate ways. 

Jack relaxed for the night watching the people coming and going in the houses next door. The boy with the crazy hair came home with his guitar case and purple back pack. He shut the gates behind his car then let a sleek, gigantic dog out. Cas said, “That’s Kevin. He’s a musician. He’s studying music theory in college. He chose to live in this house when Dean and (y/n) moved to the house they built behind this one. I see Dean so we should go down and join him.” Jack followed Dean down the stairs. He shook hands with the people he was introduced to in the yard. Dean lead them into the house. Sitting at a large kitchen table Dean introduced Jack to Kevin. When they shook hands, Jack lost his breath. He looked into those sparkling green eyes then instantly felt something within him release. Kevin welcomed Jack to his home.   
 


	4. Back to Sand Springs

“We don’t have any room in this house for an extra person. The Halliwell clan is still here waiting on the birth. I’m not sure what mom has going on but the apartment is still an option.” Dean shook his head. “Jack should be with people. I’ll move someone into the apartment and make room for him at my place.” Kevin agreed while his face broke out in a huge smile. Jack watched me lumber into the room my belly arriving 2 minutes before the rest of my body caught up. I shook hands with him and the spark of powers meeting stunned everyone but me. Cas, Dean and Sam stood up preparing for battle, I just laughed, “Sit down guys, there’s no problem. I’m a little on hormonal overload and it reacted with Jack’s uneasy hold on his powers.” Jack unsure about me moved to the space between Sam and Cas. “Cas told me you were powerful and by extension Dean was powerful. I don’t, don’t know what to say.” Dean prompted, “You say, Thank you for inviting me to your home.” Jack parroted him as he sank into the chair. 

After brunch and a few rounds of cards, Kevin announced it was time for all those not sleeping in his house to leave. “I have homework, the Halliwell kids have school work to complete and we need the table. See you for the barbeque later.” I headed for the front door and the car which would take me down the hill to my house. Dean drove as Sam and Cas lead Jack down the stairs. He took the long way around the block, “Why did your touch crackle like that?” he inquired. “Jack has all the powers Lucifer has, those aren’t as strong as mine but because Lucifer has let his own attitudes and self-serving interests pervert his powers so that they would react with any other powers. Once Jack gains control of himself, things will be better, and we won’t have those reactions when we touch. The kids are going to do that too when they have a bad attitude and tap into their powers, unless we bind them.” Dean had parked in the garage. He came around to my side to help me out of the car. “I didn’t think we would need to because there are two of us.” “We’re outnumbered 2 to 1 Dean.” I laughed. “This is something we need to talk about later. I’ll include the boys in the conversation and you will understand.” We joined the others in the living room. 

I started with Jack right away. “Jack, one of the best things for you is to walk in the garden barefoot each day so we will make that part of your daily routine. Sam told me he was helping you with meditation at one time. I think that should continue. Dean will take you out every couple of days to concentrate on your powers and using them in constructive ways. Meanwhile, You and Cas can take the two rooms on the left at the top of the stairs. I will expect you to read a few things a day and we want you to pick up on life skills, so you will work with Magda each day too. Magda is just as powerful as you are so if you step out of line, she can smack you down and she will, so be nice.” 

 

We split up for the next few hours before the cook out. I wanted to take a nap. Dean wanted to join me. Cas took Jack to unpack and Sam went back to the old house to be with his love. Cas stopped at my bedroom door to ask about Jack. “(y/n) how will walking in the garden ground Jack?” Dean answered for me when he walked out of the bathroom. “When we found him in New Mexico, I told him that touching the ground would settle his mind and soul. He was using rocks to help but those burn out.” Cas understood then, “Ah, I see.” He left us. Dean climbed into the bed with me, wrapped his arms around me, buried his face in my hair, “Oh man it’s good to be home.” He stroked my belly until he fell asleep. I watched the security camera feed on the tv. I saw Cas and Jack come down the stairs and go out the back door both were without shoes. I smiled then closed my eyes. 

Sam found Jack in the garden. Jack was sitting on the ground, so Sam joined him. The two went through a few meditation exercises. The talked about Dean and the changes. “Jack, a few years back I had powers like Dean. This demon wanted an army to help with, it doesn’t matter what. The reality was that he had me and others and when it was all over, I was able to get past the demon blood and all the things I could do when under demon blood influence. That is all we want from you.” “Are you saying that Dean is mixed up with a demon?” Sam shook his head, “No, (y/n) is an angel but she has more powers than Cas, more than Lucifer, more than you.” Jack scrunched his eyebrows together. “More powers than Lucifer sounds like God.” “No she is more like God’s bodyguard. He only needs so many, so he sent some to Earth to stop the really big stuff.” Jack thought he understood what Sam was saying. He settled back into another Meditation exercise when the smell of smoked meat caused his mouth to water.


End file.
